I dont need saving
by themeentalist
Summary: jisbon fanfic... lisbon has an accident and jane agrees to take care of her, they have a wonderfull night but what will bring the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Need Saving

STRONG COFFEE

The day just finished. It's about 8 o'clock and all Lisbon wants is a good, strong coffee before she goes to bed. She can't wait to arrive home and get a good rest. She has a terrible headache, probably Jane's fault; he drives her nuts and messes with her brain all day, every day.  
The elevator doors are about to close, but a soft hand interpose them and hops in. Lisbon sighs tiredly when she sees Jane; she really wants to be alone...  
"Hey! What's with the bad mood?" Jane asks while the elevator goes down.  
"I'm just a little bit tired. I can't remember the last night when I slept well. But nothing serious," Lisbon replies.  
The elevator doors open and they walk quietly to the parking lot. Jane says goodbye to Lisbon but she does not reply. The headache is increasing fiercely. She is trying to find her car but her view is fuzzy, she can hear the loud poundings of her heart and she can't move her legs; they're not responding to her brain's orders. She tries to walk but everything is turning black.  
"Ja, Jane?" She asks, she needs help.  
"I'm right here," Jane answers, not knowing Lisbon can't see where he is.  
She can't even talk now, all she can feel is her cold body falling back into the hard floor. But before she hits the ground, two warm hands pick her up from the shoulders.  
"Whoaaaa watch out there!" Jane shouts at the same time he runs to hold Lisbon.  
But Lisbon does not reply, not a single sound.

She can feel her body again, but where is she? Different voices and different sounds of things she cannot distinguish buzz all around her ears. She is too tired and too confused to open her eyes so she pretends she is sleeping instead of receiving thousands of questions of what happened to her, she knows the procedure.  
Lisbon quietly hears everything that happens around her. She is in the hospital and the doctor just came to check her... But she can hear more steps behind the doctor, soft and elegant steps. She knows them, it's Van pelt. She's sweet by coming to visit her, but why? Lisbon always treats her like dirt, she doesn't know why. Grace is a good girl and a good friend; maybe she is a little envious of her.  
"Jane, Rigsby told me to try to convince you to go home and get some rest. You haven't slept or eaten in about two days… Don't worry; I will take care of her now. Nothing will happen, I promise," Van pelt says in her lovely voice.  
What?! Jane has been waiting for her to wake up all this time? Two days!? How much has she been sleeping? And why didn't he go home?  
She feels how the doctor checks her, her pulse, her fever, and her ankle; she might have broken it, it really hurts.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" A smooth voice asks; it's probably the doctor.  
No one answers… Why is he taking so long? As far as Lisbon knows she is not his girlfriend.  
"She is a good friend of mine," Jane finally answers.  
"Ahh that's a shame, you look nice as a couple… Go home man, you look tired. Take a rest and come back in the afternoon. I think she will be awake by then," the doctor replies between laughs.  
These words were a pain in the ass. Why didn't Jane answer the doctor's question? And she didn't want him to leave. She was calm and relaxed with his presence; she slept well, that hadn't happened in a long time. She was thinking about this when two soft, hot lips touch her cheek.  
"Bye Lisbon, see you this afternoon, I miss you," he whispers in her ear.  
Lisbon can hear Jane's steps disappearing through the hospital corridor; her pulse is increasing, but why? It was only a goodbye kiss, she received one every day, why is she now reacting like this?  
"You can open your eyes now, I know you're awake. You can't fool us," the doctor says as Van Pelt laughs.

GOLDEN CURLS UNDER A LIQUID RED BLANKET  
Lisbon opens her eyes. Van Pelt was sitting in front of her with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hi Boss," she says happily. She probably knew what was passing through Lisbon's mind, but she knew her well enough to know it's better not to ask.  
"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Robert Elgart, your doctor. You've got a broken ankle and your partner told me you were suffering with a headache. It's probably because of stress, so we will keep you here 1 night more in order for you to recover from it and then you can go back to work. Is this alright with you?" Robert asks.  
"Ummmm, yes... I guess," Lisbon is too confused to answer; she's still thinking about what happened a minute ago and how her heart reacted to it.  
"Ok then. If you excuse me I need to go to check my other patients, call me if you need anything," he says and goes out of the room.  
"Boss, I suppose you're hungry. I didn't know what to bring you but Jane told me to buy you a Cesar salad, a coffee, and a bunch of strawberries," she says at the same time she serves them on a tray.  
How was it possible she knew her so well, it's just perfect. She eats it all, and the amount of food was perfect too, it wasn't too much or too little.

It's about 7 o'clock now; Van Pelt is sleeping on the sofa. Where is Jane? Why is he taking so long? She doesn't know what to talk about with Van pelt. It had been 3 hours since she'd finished her lunch and the only chatting they had done was about the last case.  
Lisbon's eyelids start closing softly and with every blink Jane's face came to her thoughts, finally she sleeps.

Where is she? She is running so fast but she doesn't know from what or to whom. A feeling of fear and adrenaline is all over her body. She can't stop running she wants to but she can't. All she knows is she can't stop until she gets there… Blood is all over the floor and it leads her to a dead body. She can only recognise golden curls hiding under a liquid red blanket. She starts sweating and crying profusely, her heartbeat raises to the sky and she can't approach the body, it's like something is holding her back.  
She wakes up crying but fear doesn't let her open her eyes. She is confused. She can't recognise where she is. Tears are all over her face. She moves furiously trying to wake up and come to reality, she's fighting with herself when someone hops to the bed beside her, crosses his arms around her body and brings her to his chest.  
"Shhh, Lisbon, shh. Everything is fine. Wake up. You're safe in here, I won't late anything happen to you," a soft, lovely voice says at the same time he plays with her hair.  
She can recognise the sweet smell, and the relaxed beating of his heart. She hides her face in his chest and brings herself more onto his body. She knows where she is, she is home.

DO YOU MIND BRINGING ME A TOWEL?

The sun raises through the hospital windows. Lisbon doesn't feel Jane beside her anymore. Was it all a dream? Why had she done that? Why had Jane hopped onto her bed just to cuddle her because of a nightmare?  
She slightly opens her eyes, she can see Jane sleeping on the couch, it must have been a dream. Definitely.  
The door opens and Robert comes in. He glances at them with a shifty look when they both startle at his presence.  
"Teresa, you're ready to go now, but you have to promise me you will take care of your sleep. This week you need to sleep for at least 10 hours every night so your head can recover perfectly. We cannot risk another incident. Can I count on you?"  
"Count on me," Jane answers before Lisbon even opens her mouth.  
Lisbon gives him a doubtful look, what was his plan? Jane replies her glance with a huge, shiny smile.

...

Lisbon didn't have the courage to ask him about what happened last night in all their way to the car, or what specifically was his "plan".

An awkward silence is all over the car. Jane can't stop smiling when he looks at Lisbon. He knows what is all over her mind and that she doesn't have the strength to ask him, she is too stubborn for that.  
"Lisbon, is there anything you want to ask me?" Jane asks her smiling.  
"No, not at all. Why? Is there anything you want to tell me?" She replies, hoping he'll say yes.  
But all Jane answers is a radiant smile; the one that Lisbon loves the most, and a soft pat on her shoulder.  
They arrive at Lisbon's home; her ankle still hurts so Jane helps her upstairs.  
"Go and take a shower Lisbon. I will wait here watching some 'Criminal Minds' episodes. It's funny to see how they take so long to solve a case compared to us, we are much better!" He says at the same time he lay down on Lisbon's bed.  
"Jane, it's about 8 o'clock shouldn't you go home?" Lisbon asks.  
"I told the doctor to count on me, you're not sleeping well, and you know it... Plus it's boring to be alone in my house; we will have a nice week Lisbon!" Jane says cheerfully like a little kid.  
"How do you know I'm not sleeping well? I don't need a nanny; I can take care of myself," Lisbon replies trying to prove if what happened last night was real.  
"So you don't remember about last night? You where shouting my..." Jane was talking between laughs, but before he could finish the sentence Lisbon shuts the bathroom door behind her.

Lisbon takes off her clothes and jumps as fast as she can into the shower. The hot water running on her cold body makes her feel relaxed and helps her analyze her feelings and thoughts inside her head. Jane is just a friend, her best friend, he will never see her in another way and she will have to deal with it whether she likes it or not.  
She stretches her arm to reach the towel, but nothing is on the hanger, she looks around trying to find something to dry with, there is nothing.  
"Ummmm, Jane?" She asks trying to sound calm  
"Yes Lisbon?"  
"Will you mind bringing me a towel?"  
"So Teresa Lisbon, my stubborn boss and partner is asking me to enter the bathroom were she is naked to give her a towel? The team will love this," he is approaching the bathroom and laughing, he's about to open the door when Lisbon stops him.  
"Wait! Close your eyes please!"  
"Oh, c'mon Lisbon you really think I want to see you n-naked?"  
"Could you please close your eyes?"  
Lisbon opens the door just a few centimetres, quickly picks the towel from Jane's hands and slams the door.  
"You're welcome Lisbon," Jane says sarcastically.

Lisbon opens the door with the towel covering her body and walks to the bed to take out her pyjamas from under the pillow. A thought came to her mind.  
"Jane? Where do you plan on sleeping?"  
"I see you're not gonna let me sleep in your big, warm, comfortable bed so I'm guessing the couch will be a nice place."  
She hands him some blankets, a featherbed and a pillow then she pushes him out of the room in order for her to get dressed.  
"Ok, Jane there you are, good night," and slams the door right in his face.

LIGHTS OFF

*JANE POV*

He wakes up because of strange noises coming from Lisbon's bedroom. He stands up and walks towards it. He sees Lisbon fighting against herself, crying and sweating. She says some words which Jane tries not to put attention to.  
"Ja-Jane! No! Please, don't leave me!"  
These words hit Jane's heart; he never thought Lisbon really liked him, or not so much to have nightmares about him.  
He stays standing in front of the bed not knowing what to do. Last night Lisbon was vulnerable and he knew she would probably forget about everything in the morning. But now was different. Lisbon is completely aware of everything. But she is his best friend and he needs to do something about it.  
He sits beside her in the bed and tries to wake her up.  
"Lisbon, Lisbon, come on wake up. It's ok, I'm here. Wake up," he whispers.  
Lisbon slowly starts opening her green eyes; they were full of tears. Jane had never seen her this way; it kills him from the inside.

When Lisbon sees him she smiles and tries to hide her tears. Jane turns on the light and hugs her.  
"It's okay Jane, I'm okay," she says, pushing him away.  
"No you're not. This is why you've been so tired, you're not sleeping well. You're having nightmares... Can you talk about it?"  
Jane cleans up her tears softly while Lisbon tries to explain herself.  
"I, I'm in an alley... Running... When I arrive at the end I see your hair and your body covered with blood. I try to help you but I can't go forward, and- and you die Jane! You die and I can't do anything to save you!" These last words make Lisbon collapse into tears. She hides her face beneath her hands; Jane wants to support her so bad so he hugs her.  
"Lisbon I want you to know, that I will never leave you alone. The day when I die will be the day when you die, are you clear? I promise."  
Lisbon raises her head and Jane irrationally kisses her. Lisbon pulls herself away for some seconds to smile at Jane and then she returns the kiss.  
Jane pulls her closer and tightens her to his body. He promised himself that he will never let her go away from him... Lisbon starts pulling off his t-shirt, she really wants this? Jane's heart was beating rapidly and fiercely; he hadn't felt this way since the last time he was with his wife. This feeling makes him smile. He didn't have time to think when he realised he was taking off Lisbon's pyjamas. It was done. His brain wasn't leading his actions, it was his heart. He hugs Lisbon and rolls her to the other side of the bed so he could turn the lights off, and there they stay. Against each other's bodies and in each other's love

THE BLACK SHIRT

Lisbon starts carefully opening her eyes when the alarm turns on, first day back to work, she start to stand up when she realizes a warm arm is hugging her from the back. WHAT THE F*** HAD SHE DONE!? This will bring her so much trouble.

She pick the hand and light fully take it away from her, she takes a shower and then walk to the her closet, trying not to wake up Jane.

"Good morning lover" a smooth sleepy voice says.

Lisbon turns around with a threatening look.

"NO ONE can know about this, do you understand? NO ONE!

"Oh, c´mon you are really gonna treat me like a one night stand? We both know you had fun last night. Jane stand up smiling and walk toward Lisbon, he hugs her from the back.

"I´ve always love how you see in that black shirt" he says at the same time he kisses her on the neck.

Lisbon smile and then realizes everything is wrong.

"Jane, we can't, please don't make me do this" Lisbon whisper sadly

"Teresa, I will not let you go away from me again, I'm so sorry but you will have to deal with it"

"uuugh, go take a shower, ill see you at work" she says and turns around. But before she could go, Jane grabs her from the arm and kisses her.

...

"Good morning boss, nice to have you again around here" Cho greets Her.

"Hi Cho? Any news?"

" There was a murder last nigh in the Arden fair mall, a teenage girl named Amanda Black, three bullets with a .38-caliber, no sign of sexual abuse, we were about to leave" Rigsby announced

"Poor soul...Van Pelt check her phone records, see if there is anything that can help us find the killer, Cho and Rigsby, go and talk to the security guard of the mall, see if he saw something, i will wait for Jane to go and talk with the family"

"Im on it...you seem happy boss we've missed you" Van Pelts says cheerfully

"Thanks Grace, I finally slept well" Lisbon answer blushing

"Oh yes she did!" Jane interrupted.

"There you are!, come on we have to talk with the victim´s family". Lisbon says while she picks her bag and direct to the exit.

...

...One month later...

"I'm glad we finally got the killer of that man" Van Pelt says as she eats her pizza slice

"mhmm" Rigsby respond mouthful.

Lisbon looked at her slice with a disgusting look.

"Excuse" she says and run to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Cho ask with his neutral voice.

"Van Pelt, why don't you go and check her?" Jane asks

Van Pelt sighs stands up and goes to the bathroom, she sees under each door until she founds Lisbon. She can hear her throwing up.

"Boss? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a stomach flu" she says and goes out of the toilet. She washes her hands and exit the bathroom like if Van Pelt wasn't there.

Lisbon sat down at the chair and finishes her slice of pizza normally, as if nothing happened. Jane gave her a curious and worry look, which she return with a smile. Everyone in the team stays looking at them suspicious.

"Guys, I'm gonna go home now, its getting late, Rigsby you still need the ride?" Van Pelt announced.

"Yes please, it will be wonderful" they are heading to the door when Risgby turns around.

"Cho, coming?"

Everybody heads home except for Jane and Lisbon, they are ordering and cleaning everything when Lisbon picks up the pizza box at the same time Jane hug her from the back and place his hands over hers.

"Jane, i thought we were done with this"

"Teresa, you know i will not leave you alone, and i know you love me so why dont you accept me?"

"You know as well as me its against the rules"

"I don't care about the rules Lisbon.."

Lisbon was about to answer when her stomach started to pound, she runs to the dust bean trying to hide her face as she threw up. Jane runs to her and pick up her pony tail.

"I´ll take you home, c´mon lets go"

ASSD

Lisbon is sitting in the car feeling much better when she sees herself in the mirror; green face, untidy hair, and big purple bags under her eyes. She's horrified that Jane is seeing her like this, so unprofessional.

"You know Teresa, there's no need to hide your face from me. I already saw you throwing up, there's nothing worse than that… And I don't think you look SO bad."

"Hush, I've already let you drive MY car, try not to provoke me."

"AHA! The angry Lisbon is coming out!" Jane stops the car "Come on we're home, let me come in and I can prepare you some fresh tea?"

They both go into Lisbon's house; Jane goes to the kitchen and starts preparing some fresh, sweet chamomile tea. He picks two cups and takes them to the little dining table in the living room and sits beside Lisbon. An awkward silence is present.

Before Lisbon could say a word her stomach starts hurting badly.

"Ouch, ouch, what the hell is going on with this flu?" She complains, at the same time she presses her stomach; becoming a human ball.

Jane places his hands on her shoulders.

"Lisbon I think you should see a doctor."

"Again with the doctor thing… It's getting late, you should go home Jane... I will be fine."

He picks up his jacket and walks towards the door; before Lisbon could open it he steals a kiss right on the lips.

"OH HUSH!" She says, hiding a smile. At the same time she pushes him out of the house and closes the door right in front of his face.

She goes to the bathroom and sits down on the toilet lid thinking about everything that had happened in the last month and a half, including today… She realises everything and finds the answer to her feelings and thoughts... She knew her affair with Jane wasn't right from the first moment they touched hands, but she continued kissing him like nothing happened; he has a tremendous love spell over her. The answer comes to her mind and she places her hands over her face. Tears start to fall... What the hell was she going to do? After all, he's still married.


	2. FIRE VS ICE

***CBI OFFICE***

"boss, we have a case, it looks like red john" Cho announced

"Details?" she ask Rigsby

" Hanna Austin, a 37 years old woman, vet, single with a 3 year old kid, unknown father" Rigsby answered.

"Any news from the family?"

"They are on a trip to New York she stayed here because of work, she was for the day on L.A when red john got to her, the kid is staying on a friend house" Van Pelt check out in the computer

"Ok, I will go and find Jane to go an pick up the baby, Van Pelt check her phone records, see if red john contact her first, Rigsby and Cho, go and check the crime scene, maybe there's something forensics missed"

Lisbon walks up to the attic, she knows there's something she must do first.

"Jane?"

Jane opens the door and let her in.

"We have a case, looks like red john"

"Name?" Jane asks

"Hanna Austin, we need o go an pick up her baby but I need to speak to you first"

"Your chit-chat can wait, red john is red john and we need to rescue the baby, I have the feeling he wanted the baby and that why she murder her, something must have failed on his plan, but why the baby, what does is have to do with me "

"Jane I" but before she could finish the sentence Jane was already out of the room.

***CAR***

An awkward an uncomfortable silence was all over the car.

Lisbon was looking the window with tears in her eyes.

"Lisbon omg are you alright?"

"Just leave it Jane, is stupid".

"Don't cry my Lisbon, everything is going to be fine, lets talk about this later ok?" he says at the same time he raises her head up and kiss her.

**COINCIDENCE ? **

He gets out of the car and walks to Lisbon door, he opens it and picks her hand, when she's out he hugs her tightly.

"Lisbon, I don't know what is going on, I will wait for you to tell me, but I need you to know im here for you, ok? Know I want you to hold up your tears and solve this case with me"

Lisbon nods and they both walk to the house. She knocks the door. A teenage girl receives them.

"Hi, I'm Teresa Lisbon, I'm with the CBI (showing her badge) this is my consultant Patrick Jane, we are here for the murder of Hanna Austin, we've been told you have here little boy?

"Boy? No, I thing you're wrong we only have Charlotte here, she is her daughter...was" the teenage answer with a sad face.

"Hi, I expect you are coming to pick up little Charlotte" a sweet old voice says a the same time a middle aged blond, high, thin women come down stairs with a little blond girl on her arms.

Lisbon sighs when she hears the name of the little girl, she try to support Jane by approaching her hand to his, until they are touching. Jane notices this and a little smile can be seen on his face.

"Yes ma'am, your name is?" Lisbon asks at the same time she picks up Charlotte, a maternal instinct seizes her.

"Angela, Angela Sawyer, I was godmother of Hanna" a little tear looms on the border of her eye.

"Excuse" Jane says and goes to the car giving a last touch to Lisbon hand.

"Thank you ma'aam, will keep in touch," she says at the same time she goes out of the house to the car with charlotte wrapped on her arms.

Lisbon enters the car, and looks at Jane with an empathic look.

"Jane, this has to be a coincidence"

"There are no such things as coincidences, but why? Why show me my family again?"

Jane pulls over the car and drive back to the office, service to minors is waiting at the office to take Charlotte to her aunt. Jane says goodbye to the little girl, and goes to Lisbon office where she was normally doing her paperwork.

He enters without minding, and walks from one side to another trying to find an answer somewhere on his head.

"Jane, it has to be a coincidence" Lisbon tries to calm him down

"No, No there's something I've been missing, but what?" Jane says with his obsessive voice.

At this same time Lisbon hold the vomit on her mouth, run to the dust bean and throw up, Jane run to her and hold her from the back.

"Lisbon, you gotta check this flu"

When Lisbon hears this, her mind clears up and she collapses in tears. She sits on her couch with her face hiding on her hands.

Jane sits beside her and hugs her.

"Lisbon, its time you tell me what is going on… please," he begs

She raises her head up a look directly to the big blue crystal eyes.

"Jane, I, I'm, I'm late..."

A mix of shock, anger, happiness and sadness hits Jane face.

"You mean, you think, that, that you're pregnant OH, no Teresa, I'm so sorry, I put you in so much danger, Red John knows you're the closest thing I have to a family and that im in love with you, he knows that if you have a baby I will love it like if it was my own child" he says with tears on his eyes.

"You, you love me?" She surprisingly says

"Lisbon I promised you once, I will always be there to save you, whether you like it or not, now I will fulfil my promise, I will protect you and your baby" he hold her hands

"Jane, (a smile appears on her face) I think your forgetting something...its your baby Jane, our baby my last time was with you" she shyly says

Jane eyes get full of tears of happiness but then the worry come to his head, he cant loose is family again.

"We are going to make it through this Teresa, I Promise I will keep both of you safe" he kisses Lisbon stomach and then kisses Lisbon. She return the kiss don't minding if someone is watching, she don't know how much time she has with Jane, she only know she will never forgive herself if he lose his family again, whatever happen she will protect the little creature inside of her.

Jane wakes up, he can feel Lisbon warm body tight to his, she is in just a bra and underwear, he can't remember to much about last night, he just remember bringing her home and that he promised her he will never leave her alone until Red John is dead, this thought bring to his mind what Lisbon said last night "I'm late"...he had completely forgot about the baby stuff, he needs to be here for Lisbon, she needs him their baby needs him, but in order to fulfil his promise he needs to kill Red John and keep is family save... Tears fall down his eyes, he is not completely sure if he can catch Red John before Lisbon baby is born, but he needs to try, he have just 7 months more, and he needs to afford a save place for their child to live, for her family to leave.

A small tear falls down to Lisbon´s face... this wake her up, she turns around so she can look clearly at Jane, she sees the pain in his eyes, he don't know this, but she can feel when he is hurt although he is far away from her, he always try to look strong and hide his pain away from her, she normally gives him that honour, but now things are completely different, she can feel he need support.

She places her tiny soft, cold hand in his cheek, it has always been graceful to her that her hands are always cold while Jane´s are always warm, she used to think this was because they were made to balance each other. Jane hold her hand and start to stroke it softly, he can feel ice and fire fighting each other until they get to the perfect temperature.

"Good morning" Jane says with a sweet voice

"Hi" Lisbon replies empathically

"Teresa (he looks directly to her eyes), I, I will make anything I can to save our child, to save you"

"Jane, (she says stroking his cheek)... Patrick (she thinks twice) you don't need to continue telling me this ok? I already know it, I've always know your holding my back since that time we were trapped in the desert"

" Don't turn upside down you head trying to call me Patrick, if there's something I love is how you pronounce my surname, even though when you are mad at me"

"I´m never mad at you... i just need to pretend to be if I want you to stop of messing around... your such an ASSH.." but before she finish the sentence Jane still her a kiss, Lisbon returns is back, they both bodys tight to each other, no cold, no hot, no fire, no ice, just perfect, kiss are becoming fiercely and with pation, Jane´s moves Lisbon with his arms so she is over him, everything was perfect until Lisbon receive a message from an unknown numer.

"Is it necessary you answer it right now?" Jane asks hugging her without stop kissing her in the neck.

"Maybe its job" she says

Lisbon stretch her hand and pick her cell phone, she freezes when she reads the message... when Jane sees her reaction takes the cell phone out of her hands and read the message.

"_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice... from what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire, but if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice" _

_Your dear friend RJ. _


	3. PROMISE

**PROMISE**

Lisbon sees the obsessive look in Jane, she knows he is mad, but his face says something more than just anger, he just discover something, something Lisbon clearly haven't notice, but she is not willing to let it pass.

"Jane?, this message means he is coming after me isn't it?" she ask trying to hide the fear in her voice

"No, not only you, he is thinking that maybe it will be fun to change his game, he doesn't want you, neither me, he wants the baby"

Tears are running in Lisbon face.

"The- the baby?...But, but how he will stay with the baby without killing me?"

"Thats what im trying to figure out, We've got 7 months to figure out his plan, im pretty sure he wants the baby alive"

Lisbon is to scare to answer, she never thought her life will take a so mysterious course, but she will not give up yet, Jane sees the pain in her eyes and holds hes hand.

"Lisbon, dont be afraid I've once promise you i will always save you, now im making the same promise to our baby, lets just enjoy this time ok? Nothing will happen you dont have to worry...I promise you both"


	4. CANDLES AND RED ROSES

**CANDLES AND RED ROSES**

8 month later...

The hall team was in a pretty fancy restaurant, with yellow tiny lights hanging on the roof, white table cloth covering every table, and on top of them some vanilla candles and red roses,

"alright guys, it getting pretty late for the pregnant girl over here... I think we should all go home, I'll ask for the pay check" Rigsby says

"Oh, c'mon don't be such a fool, we've even eat dinner yet! And I've heard they had fabulous strawberries with cream here!" Lisbon complained

"So the mother has talked, I think we are staying" Cho announced

"Let's get her some strawberries before the angry princess comes out" Jane says raising his hand so the waiter can see him.

"Hey boys, I'm going for a last round, want to go to the bar?" Rigsby ask Cho and Jane

"That will be great, I think it will be nice if you leave us, that way we can have a girl minute" Van Pelt agrees.

Jane stands up and follows Rigsby, Cho doubt a minute but after a while he also follows.

"So how is everything going with that little creature?" Van Pelt ask Lisbon

"Pretty fine, nothing strange" Lisbon replies

"Jane still doesn't want to know if it is a girl or a boy."

"Ugh no, he wants to guess... he is quite sure it is a boy"

"And what do you think?" Van Pelt smiles

"Umm I really think..." but before she could finish the sentence the water bag is broken and scattered in about 1 meter diameter around Lisbon.

"Uh oh, I think the baby is coming...JANE! JANE! GUYS! A little bit of help in here!" She shouts across the whole restaurant at the same time she holds Lisbon's back

In less than 2 seconds Jane is standing besides Lisbon holding her hand, and trying to calm her, but a worry look is in his eyes, and Lisbon can notice this, he is not worry about the delivery, but about what can happen with the baby... they never told the team about the message Red John send them, but Jane thinks right now the baby and Lisbon need all the protection they can get, so he decide to tell the team while Lisbon is getting onto the delivery room.


	5. YOU'RE LOVE, YOU'RE SAVE AND YOU'RE WISE

** YOU´RE LOVE, YOU'RE SAFE AND YOU'RE WISE**

They are waiting for the nurse to come, Jane can see Lisbon fear in her eyes, she is the strongest women he ever met, but every woman is afraid of having a child, more if it is in this condition.

"Teresa, don't be afraid, it will all be done in a couple of minutes, everything will be fine"

"I- I know" she answers

"I will go and check on the team, will you be fine while I'm gone?" Jane asks

"Jane, I've been my whole life without you, I think I can manage some minutes alone" she says smiling while Jane lay down to kiss her.

"I'll be right back" he says and close the door behind him.

Jane walks through the corridors until he find the team sitting in some couches in the waiting room. He is strange that no one apart from the team is there or in the corridors.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Jane, or should we call you daddy?" Van Pelt jokes

"Very funny grace"

All the team starts laughing but suddenly all the lights turns off.

"OH NO" Cho says

"Hello!?" Van Pelt shouts trying to find someone who can fix the lights.

"Van Pelt, are you okay?" Rigby asks

"A little darkness does no harm" she answers

"Guys this is not good, stay alarm" He orders.

"You think is reed john?" Cho wonder

"JANE!" a sharp cry runs through the corridor.

Jane runs as fast as he can trying to find Lisbon's room, find her before Red john does, there's no light, he can't follow her perception so he follows his instincts hoping they will take him to Lisbon, he checks about ten different rooms until he finds her.

"Jane? Jane is that you?" she asks scared

"I'm here Teresa, I'm here" he says holding her hand in the dark.

They hear gun shots, and fighting noises down the hall, they recognize most of them, Rigby, Cho and Van Pelt. One last scream and minutes of silence until someone opens the door. Only steps and Lisbon sobbing can be heard, Jane never stops holding her hand.

"So here we are my faithful friend and his dear Teresa Lisbon"

Jane hears Lisbon sobbing, he have never seen her so scared, he place his finger in her mouth

So she stays silent and squeezes her hand telling her he will not leave her alone no matter what happens.

"What do you want?" Jane asks

"OH, my dear Patrick Jane I thought you know me well to know what I want"

"You know we will not give you that"

"Then we have a little problem here, you got to choose, the baby, Teresa or you"

"You know my answer"

Lisbon squeezes hard Jane's hand, she knows he will pick himself, but he doesn't understand how hard will be for her to lose him, right in front of her eyes.

"Teresa, you know there's no another option, I will not let you die"

"Jane no, you promised me you will never leave me alone, that you will the day I die... what happened with that?" Jane couldn't see her face but he felt she was crying.

"How magic is love? Unfortunately not every story has a happy ending, but Teresa don't worry, you can stay with me if you want"

"You will not touch her, not even a hair,"

"(RJ laughs) well Jane, if we may proceed"

"Can you please at least give us a minute?"

"I think I own you that much, after all, I'm winning this game"

And they heard the door close

"Jane, no, no, no please Jane you can't leave me! You can't leave us!" Lisbon beg

"Teresa, you now is the only way I can keep you both save, you know I will be always with you, (he place his hand in Lisbon heart) here... forever"

"NO Jane! There must be another way, don't give up so easy."

"There's no other way, and you know it, I've came through the ashes because of you, I own you my life, and I will pay for it right now ( Jane is glad the lights are off so Lisbon don't see him cry).. don't cry my Angry Princess... you won't be alone, you will be with our precious baby through thick and thin... and whenever you miss me, just drink a cup of tea and I'll be right there for you, for both of you (he said touching her belly, he lays down so the baby can hear him) you're love your safe and you're wise... you will be nice with your mother okay? Will you promise me this? (the baby kicks), (he strokes Lisbon hair)... no I've got to go, but promise be you will not let this take you down, you will be my Lisbon, the Lisbon I first met, you'll keep your head high for me and for our baby... bye Teresa I love you... take care of our baby, I will miss you"

"WE LOVE YOU TOO" Lisbon says crying, she felt her baby kicking inside her.

She can feel how Jane gives one last kiss and walks through the door, at this same minute the lights turn on. Lisbon is sitting in the bed, crying, but she needs to stop, at least try to stop, she promise Jane that, the reason that she will be having her baby in a while make her smile.


	6. YOU SMILED BECAUSE YOU KNEW

**YOU SMILED BECAUSE YOU KNEW**

She stays there in her bed thinking about all the happy memories she had with Jane and all the things he taught her, she promise herself she will teach this same things to her baby. Three shots are heard from Lisbon room, it's done, and he is gone. Tears are all over her face. Her baby kicks again. She places her hand in her belly, and starts humming for the baby and for herself.

Suddenly the doors open.

"Lisbon!" Jane enters

"Jane?!, what? What are you doing here!?" she make all her efforts to wake up and hug him, Jane receives her and kiss her fiercely. But there's a worry look in his eyes.

"What is happening and red john?" she ask desperately

"It's dead" he sees she is still waiting for another answer "its grace"

Jane helps her walk down the corridor, before turning around to arrive to the waiting room, he can see Red Johns red body lying on the floor, it was Haffner, but that no what is shocks her, meters beside him there's a sweet, fragile body lying on the floor.

"NO! GRACE!" Lisbon shouts, she wants to run to her but Jane picks her with her arm and hug her, she hide her face in her chest and cry, Jane rest his head on Lisbon forehead and cry in silence.

"Grace, when I saw you I fell in love and you smiled, because you knew?"

"Wayne, I-I love yo..."

"I love you too, that why you can't leave me, I need you grace, Ben needs you, grace, please please don't leave me, stay with me grace, open that shiny cheerful eyes for me... please grace" Rigby cries at the same time he presses on her heart where she got the shot.

They are all in silence crying, even Cho shed a tear for his friend, they were praying for their blessed and loyal friend. Hoping she will rest in peace.

"Come on man, she is in a better place right now" Cho says hugging him. "Let's take her out of here"

Lisbon couldn't resist more, neither the baby.

"Jane, I think is time" she whispers.

The labour wasn't hard to Lisbon after all the things that happened, she couldn't believe the only girl friend she had in her life now was gone...forever, and that she died trying to protect her and her baby.

Jane was sitting on the chair with the baby on his arms, it was a young pretty girl, he humming her song, it was Grace favourite "like only a woman can", Lisbon was letting tears go.

"Hey (smile), don't cry Teresa, she still with us (talking to the baby) lets go to cheer mummy up"

But before Jane could give her to Lisbon, someone knocks the door and enters the room, its Cho and Rigby and Ben. Cho brings the little girl a big stuff giraffe as a birth present and it seems like Rigby had been crying all night long, but at the good friend he is, he is here to support Lisbon and Jane.

"Congratulations guys" Cho says handling the giraffe to Lisbon

Rigby approach to Jane and asks to hold the little girl.

"Daddy, this girl is beautiful... can I marry her, and love her like you love Grace?" Lisbon smiles, as well does Risgby, then he start crying quietly.

"How is she name?" Risgby ask with red watery eyes.

"Grace, grace charlotte Jane" Jane answer.

"Hi Gracie!" Risgby says while touching her little tiny hand, at this same time Grace opens her little hand and holds Rigby's hand.

All the team smiles, remembering the joy, adventures and laughs they all lived when they were all together resolving cases and following Red John.


End file.
